bongo_and_the_boysfandomcom-20200214-history
The Register
The Register refers to a coveted, long-lost artifact spoken of on numerous occasions by Aigee-Gorg. The true nature and purpose of this artifact is unknown. Aigee-Gorg often mused to himself of the whereabouts of The Register, asking his fellow adventurers if they "can see it". The rest of the Boys, uncertain of what Gorg was speaking about, never knew how to respond to this question. The Goo Fellow would occassionally recieve visions of the so-called Register during his sleep. One such vision involved an older gentleman wearing a blue button-up shirt standing alone in an endless, pitch black void. With a jolly epression, the gentleman exclaimed, "John! Hmmm!" The gent's face grows more wrinkled, and with desparation in his voice he stammers, "Uh, no! Um, er, ah, I'm sorry John, no you can't have... The Register just yet. Uh, tell Mrs. Riley we'll be down with it in just a moment..." There was a tense pause. Then his face and voice were both suddenly relieved. The man spreads his arms open and sighs, "The Register." His brow furrows in an abrupt panic. He begins gesticluating with his arms as he demands, "Now where - where - where is it? Where - where was it? It was here just a moment ago...... Can anyone see... The Register? Can anyone see... The Register?" The gentleman's face began to morph, until to Gorg's horror, the man's face transformed into his own goo-grey visage. It was as if he was staring into a mirror. Aigee-Gorg awoke from his slumber with a fright, tears streaming down his face. Quickly, his memories of this vision faded away into his deep subconscuous. Not long after, he'd forgotten entirely about the vision of the strange man in the blue shirt. Aigee-Gorg's Discovery After their daring escape from Lokryn's Academy, The Boys boarded The Skyfoogle and began searching for Sweece Meesely, who was missing at the time, and eventually found him bound to a wooden post in the ship's cargo hold. While Bongo was interrogating the Foogle's crew about Sweece's mistreatment, Aigee-Gorg abruptly began asking aloud, "Can anyone see... The Register? Can anyone see... The Register?" He repeated his question repeatedly, a disturbed smile frozen on his viscous face. As this was not the first time Aigee had suffered a "Register Episode" his companions merely ignored him. The sulli started to search around the cargo hold for The Register and soon happened upon a dusty crate shoved into a corner with a faded label that read, "The Register." None of The Boys could recall seeing the strange crate before; it was as if the crate had materialized out of pure air. The Goo Fellow squealed with joy, for he'd finally located the mysterious artifact he'd been longing for. Skimp was suddenly filled with unspeakable terror. In that moment he knew what he had to do; in fact, he suddenly understood that what he was about to do next was the single most important action he was ever going to make in his entire life. His purpose had been abruptly made clear to him; this was his true destiny, the reason he'd been born, the reason he'd fought tooth-and-nail to escape from the slave plantation, the reason he'd chosen the life of an adventurer, the reason for his very existence. This was it. The ratfolk took hold of the ancient crate, heaved it over one shoulder, and before Aigee-Gorg could stop him, he threw it out a nearby porthole. The crate labelled "The Register" plunged into the thrashing Soresian seas, where it was forever lost once again. Following this, Gorg became utterly catatonic. Refusing to speak to anyone, he wandered aimlessly throughout the ship, walking into the walls and muttering to himself, until finally his gelatinous body faded completely into the woodwork. With a startled cry, The Goo Fellow was gone. The Boys witnessed Aigee's vanishing, but were unable to comprehend what they'd seen, and thus they pretended that it had simply been a group-hallucination. Whether Gorg transcended to a higher plane of reality, or was damned to a plane of unimaginable horror, is still up for debate. However, the entire time Aigee was missing, the crew mates of The SkyFoogle claimed to have heard a desparate sobbing echoing on the sea breeze. Although they can't be certain, the crew believe that the sobbing voice they heard belonged to Aigee-Gorg. The sobbing eventually faded to pitiful wimpers, then dissapeared altogether. It can be infered that wherever Aigee-Gorg was taken, it was not a good place. The sulli reappeared hours later, extremely weary and with numerous wounds across his body, without any memory of where he'd vanished to or who had taken him there against his will. Following this unexplained event, Aigee-Gorg would often see a man through the corner of his eye, an old man dressed in a blue button-up shirt, a broad smile on his wrinkled face. But when Aigee would look, the man would be nowhere to be seen. The Boys have never spoken of this incident since, for fear that if they do, it will be one of them that is taken next. To this day, the fabled Register is written of in historucal tomes, and spoken of by elderly scholars who've devoted their lives to seeking the truth behind what The Register could truly be, and what purpose it may have. Although little is known of The Register, it is clear that whatever it is, it wants to be found. In fact, it is theorized that The Register is sentient, and chooses people that it has deemed worthy to try and find it, tempting them with visions in their sleep. Those scarce few that have been chosen by The Regiser are simply called The Chosen, and will forever be haunted by The Register's influence until the day comes when the artifact is finally found once again. Along with the rest of The Chosen, Aigee-Gorg will never give up his quest to recover that which haunts him in the night, that which beckons to him within his dreams, that which has only a single name: The Register. ...Can you see it? Can you? Can anyone see... The Register? ...Can anyone see... ...The Register...